Grenade
by KaruKageXP
Summary: A songfic where Spain reflects on his relationship with Romano. K  for some angst


A small slightly angsty fanfic. Song: "Grenade" (no duh!) by Bruno Mars. I've been wanting to do a fic for this song but I couldn't find a good pairing for it. There was USUK and GerIta but I felt that this pairing was more appropriate. Enjoy!

Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live

Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give

At least that's how Spain thought of it. He gave everything to Romano but now that he thought about it, he never got anything in return from him. He gave him his prized tomatoes and he didn't say anything!

Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss

Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?

He told Romano that he loved him and they kissed but Spain never once saw Romano close his eyes. 'I'm a joke. I never get any emotion from him but I keep coming back just to kiss him and pretend…

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash

You tossed it in the trash, you did

I gave him my tomatoes and he just eats them but never says anything. I hug him and kiss him and tell him I love him but he doesn't say anything. He just ignores it like it's an everyday right.

To give me all your love is all I ever asked

'Cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya

Throw my hand on a blade for ya

I'd jump in front of a train for ya

You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain

Take a bullet straight through my brain

Yes, I would die for you, baby

But you won't do the same

No, no, no, no

Every time he was in trouble, I would go save him. He just thanked me without any emotion and treated me like a slave. I must be a masochist because I still love him.

Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb

Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from

He hits me all the time. I laugh it off like a joke but he doesn't realize that I can be hurt too.

Mad woman, bad woman, that's just what you are, yeah

You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car

He would do everything in his power (with his mafia, no less) to bring me down and he would smile about it. He doesn't feel guilt and he doesn't feel love.

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash

You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did

He never takes my feelings into account. He just does what he wants, takes what he wants, and throws away what he doesn't want: me.

To give me all your love is all I ever asked

'Cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya

Throw my hand on a blade for ya

I'd jump in front of a train for ya

You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain

Take a bullet straight through my brain

Yes, I would die for ya, baby

But you won't do the same

I love him so much yet he just tosses me aside. I know he loves others more than me. Otherwise, he would smile when he sees me. He smiles for girls and he smiles for Feliciano but he'll never smile for me no matter how much I do to please him.

If my body was on fire

Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames

You said you loved me, you're a liar

'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby

He says I love you but he doesn't realize that when he says that he just breaks my heart a little more. Because I know he doesn't he's just saying it. He wouldn't care if I died. He wouldn't care if I was wounded or anything.

But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya

Throw my hand on a blade for ya

I'd jump in front of a train for ya

You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain

Take a bullet straight through my brain

Yes, I would die for you, baby

But you won't do the same

No, you won't do the same

You wouldn't do the same

Ooh, you never do the same

Yet, I will still save him. I still love him. I will do all that I can to show him that. Even if that makes me a masochist and even if it hurts, I will do it because I love him. Good job, Romano. You've broken me down and torn me to pieces. But, I will fight until my heart won't function anymore which, by the looks of it, will be very soon.'

Tell me how you like it… PLEASE! Also, if you have any suggestions for a fanfic you can let me know!

¡Gracias! ¡Grazie! (those mean thank you in Spanish and Italian in case you were wondering…)

KaruKageXP


End file.
